User talk:Ddevans96z
? can you rp in windclans camp xD Frostyness 15:39, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: IRC Nah, sorry. I'm about to get off the computer. See ya later! [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 16:56, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Moon's Shine Can She be appointed Sharpclaw? Mossstar of FireClan☮ I change my siggie way too often. '20:36, July 27, 2010 (UTC)' 'Join' Can i Join the Ancients as a warrior - Dark lion- a Black she-cat with thick fur and dark blue eyes. Talltail 01:25, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Cool thanks and do you think you could mak me a sig? sorry if i am asking for tomuch XD Talltail 01:30, July 28, 2010 (UTC) How about you surprize me and make it look and say whatever you like XD Talltail 01:35, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Cool thanks :) Talltail 01:38, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Trying [[ userTalltail|'Tail']] 02:10, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sorry Thanks alot! I dont really wanna wait for Icestorm, so thank you! Do I need to post the sig or can you find it? Go Aerópostale! • ǢFiestaǢ 22:09, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh, Icestorm finally replyed and said she'd do it now. So you can do it if you like, but theres no need for you to do it now. Go Aerópostale! • ǢFiestaǢ 14:37, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Advice... Dude I need some stupid advice... Jmiles The forums guy! 20:05, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Can't. Need this coding for WWiki. 23:50, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Join. I would like to join Renegade squadron as a kit, and BloodClan as a warrior, but I don't know how. Can you help me?-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Join Can I join the ancients as a softpaw?If I can her name is Rising Mist and she is a gray speckled she-cat with hazel eyes.[[User:Shadeflower|''Shadeflower]]We will exterminate the Doctor! 12:12, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Rising Mist's Mentor? Who will Rising Mist's mentor be?''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 20:37, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 21:15, September 21, 2010 (UTC) The Ancients Hey, Dalton, can I re-join the ancients? If so: Hidden Sun: 'Stunning jet black she-cat with brilliant yellow eyes. Hope I can! I'll make the page as well! --[[User:Fawnstorm|'Mousebrair o]][[User talk:Fawnstorm|'r Cloudfrost']] 17:08, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Spottail's kits Can I roleplay one of Spottails kits??Adderpaw 20:18, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Been a bit, eh? DiesIrae credo in unum Deum 02:56, January 2, 2011 (UTC) What I wouldn't give to come back. DiesIrae credo in unum Deum 03:11, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Joining Ancients Hello can i please join as Dawns light-Light orange she cat with faint tabby stripes and sky blue eyes rank: Softpaw Bird2011 01:15, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Project Featured Articles Can I join the Project? -Mudkit: The Thinker. 03:08, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sure! I'd love to be the deputy of Featured Articles--Night shine 01:09, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :( All i said to her was thanks, i had too much on plate, so technically i didn't start the Yelling Drama I just wanted to say thanks (i'm serious, I didn;t think she was going to freak out over me saying thanks :/.) You don't even know the reason why she banned me. you know why? Because i liked this site better then that one and i cant role-play in two places :P I cannot muti task XD LyzeWe have Nothing to fear, Except fear itself 19:29, April 13, 2011 (UTC)﻿ ...-Eye twitch- DAL-DAL MY SIG TIS BETTER THAN ANYONE ELSES ON THE WIKI ATM B) l talk l l 22:21, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Holy crap. Dalton. o.o I haven't seen you in...ages. I've missed you so much, oh my gosh. We do need to catch up. How've you been? 04:05, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey <3 :Long time now see. How have you been? :3 Echo ''Kelly'' 22:06, December 30, 2012 (UTC) :Fairly well ^^~ Echo ''Kelly'' 16:12, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Re: Sorry for not responding! Busy. =/ Anyways, I've been good! How was your Christmas? 00:43, January 22, 2013 (UTC)